Heaters are used to provide freeze protection for commercial transport aircraft, regional jet, and corporate and business jet markets with the principal focus on potable and waste water systems. Applications in which theses heaters can be used are waste ducting, potable water hose and plumbing, waste water drain lines, flush/fill and potable water fittings, water and hydraulic valves, and water tanks and heated vessels.